fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zaunig
Summary A boy was born. He wasn't poor, nor rich. He was simply a commoner. A commoner without Aura. When the boy grew up, he wanted to explore the world, and have fun. There was no ulterior motive, no tragic backstory. Simply, enjoy life. And so he did. Though, he did not know of his unique blessing, until much later in life... Appearance and Personality Zaunig looks like a mix of every single human race on our Earth, oddly enough. He has messy, not that long raven hair with glowing cyan eyes. His "battle attire" consists of a dark blue fedora (Which somehow is able to stick on his head throughout an entire fight), with the same colored trench coat and dark gray soft, loose jeans. His casual attire, which he uses the most, is simply a t-shirt (usually with funny pictures, memes, etc, or just plain dark blue) and black jogging pants. Most of Zaunig's personality is well, random. He's always carefree, and sometimes, seems ignorant or dense. He seems to make jokes at random, and play pranks just for his own enjoyment. But, this all is far from the truth. In reality, he's smarter than he looks. His jokes always have meaning, and is calculated based on the situation, and his pranks never go overboard, but just enough to make it enjoyable for both sides. Even though he can do practically anything he wants, he still helps people and respects anyone he meets. Wherever he goes, he makes everyone happy, and maybe even change them for the better. In battle, Zaunig likes to play around with his opponents, like he would with in his pranks. He'd never take most of his fights seriously. He doesn't follow the rules of chivalry, and instead does whatever he wants to "win". His fights usually just end up in either a K.O, or when the other stops fighting for whatever reason. Zaunig never kills and instead resorts to even befriending the enemy. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, Varies when he's not serious Name: Zaunig, the Mystery Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: Male, or at least, usually depicted as male Age: Unknown, likely beyond the concept Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities), Professional Troll (Self proclaimed) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman EnduranceAura, [[Aura|'Aura Manipulation']] (Can manipulate Aura to their will), [[Reality Warping|'High level Reality Manipulation']] (via "Willpower"), Perfect Probability Manipulation '''(His favorite ability), Perfect Mind Manipulation (He can do this on anyone, even himself so that he wouldn't get bored), Pocket Reality Manipulation' (via "Willpower"), 'Shapeshifting, 'Space-Time Manipulation '(Type 2 on a Multiversal scale), [[Time Manipulation|'''Time Manipulation]] (via "Willpower"), [[Acausality|'Acausality']], [[Conceptual Manipulation|'Concept Manipulation']], Soul Manipulation (via "Willpower"), Resurrection '(To himself and any other being), [[Resistance|'All Types of Resistance/Full Hax Resistance]] (via "Willpower"), Perfect Hax Nullification/Negation (via "Willpower"), can adjust their stats to be always equal or above the opponent(s), Pain Negation, [[Telepathy|'Telepathy']], True Flight, Enhanced Senses, Low Mid Regeneration (Normally), High Godly Regeneration (via "Willpower"), [[Weapon Mastery|'All Types of Weapon Mastery']], Perfect Precognition, Clairvoyance, All Types of Teleportation '''(via "Willpower"), Invisibility' (via "Willpower"), [[Attack Reflection|'Attack Reflection']]', Durability Negation, Immortality' (type 1), [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Absolute_Immortality '''Absolute Immortality'], Perfect Memory, possible [[Omniscience|'Omniscience']], 4th Wall Awareness '''(via "Willpower"), Paradox Manipulation (via "Willpower"), Boundary Manipulation' (via "Willpower"), '''likely much more' Attack Potency: Unknown'' (Was able to fight the Core ''much longer than Linx Rifelson. Said to be able to defeat (not kill) everyone on Gyrohem at once if the Core wasn't around, if he was only slightly ''serious), '''Varies' when he's not serious (Always boosts his stats to be just slightly above the enemy's) Speed: Unknown, possibly Immeasurable when he's serious (One of the few beings capable of keeping up with the Core at its max speed), Varies when he's not serious Lifting Strength: Unknown, Varies when he's not serious Striking Strength: Unknown, Varies when he's not serious Durability: Unknown '(Zaunig was never shown with any real damage, but he was defeated by the Core eventually. Regeneration makes him difficult to kill. It can also be noted that whenever he's not serious, he seems to get knocked out quite easily) 'Stamina: Unknown, Varies when he's not serious Range: Unknown, likely Hyperversal. Extended melee reach with his cane. Standard Equipment: Zun (his cane) Intelligence: Surprisingly a Supergenius (Outsmarted Note in every single one of their "fights". His advice and way of talking influences beings who even have resistance to such things). Possibly Omniscient (It was said that if him and the Core played Rok (Gyrohem's equivalent of Shiritori), or any other mind game, it would always end up being either inconclusive, or exactly 50/50. Knows practically everything in a near infinite amount of Hyperverses). Weaknesses: Zaunig doesn't take most of his fights seriously (Though, the only fight he's even lost was against the Core. When he was defeated though, he was happy. Happy that someone finally defeated him). Zaunig also has never killed anybody, and can get knocked out rather easily if he's not taking the fight seriously. Standard Equipment Zun: 'A simple cane. Its shape is like a candy cane. The handle is dark gray, whereas the main part is dark blue. Notable Attacks and Techniques '"Willpower": '''The main thing that makes Zaunig so powerful. It is said that his Willpower exceeds all on Gyrohem, even Kiir's. With this ability, he can do nearly anything. Here are the lists of things he can do with Willpower that he's actually shown to do commonly: * Can Bend reality to his will in a nearly infinite amount of dimensions * Summon anything he wants from his mind * Perfectly control probability to his will (His forte and favorite to use) * Perfectly manipulate anyone's mind * Can control any concept he likes * Manipulate anyone's soul or anything that has a "form", even beings of near infinite amount of dimensions * Has resistance against anything/anything that could potentially harm him/others * Negate any type of hax/anything that could potentially harm him/others * Is able to resurrect himself and any other being * Regenerate from another dimension * Go completely invisible to anyone in a nearly infinite amount of dimensions * All types of teleportation (If he wanted to, he could come to our world) * Knows of the "4th wall" * Manipulate paradoxes * Control boundaries, such as achieving the impossible, or possibly achieving anything he wants/having no limits Feats *Fought against the Core longer than Linx Rifelson did, and only fought it because he wanted to be entertained and have a challenge, though, Zaunig was actually very serious in this fight. *The Core acknowledges Zaunig as a full on threat to Gyrohem, and its Hyperverse it's in. *Outsmarted Note, who is a supergenius. *Fought Linx Rifelson in Final Form Ultimate without being serious to a draw. *Is feared by beings of nearly infinite dimensions. Other '''Notable Victories: Note (War on Gyrohem) (Note: This wasn't really a "fight" per say, more like playing games like chess or arguing with each other) Notable Losses: The Core (War on Gyrohem) Inconclusive Matches: Linx Rifelson (War on Gyrohem) (Note: Zaunig wasn't serious in his fight, and Linx was in Final Form Ultimate. They both got knocked out in the end) Music: * Cheerful Challenge (Fight against Zaunig) * Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans (Alternate fight theme) * Smile For Me (Casual Zaunig) * Darker, Darker, Yet Darker (Triple Remix) (Fight against a serious Zaunig) * Megalo Strike Back (SpookyDove Remix) (Alternate serious fight theme) Trivia: * Zaunig knows of the Collection of Mer, as well as the『Real World』. * Zaunig never tells a lie, but he tells half-truths. * One of Zaunig's favorite things to do is read. * Zaunig is not from Gyrohem, but instead created by a being with even greater power than the Core. Zaunig always says he doesn't want to open up the memory again, as it's "incomprehensible to even him". * Zaunig's "Willpower" is different than Aura "Willpower", but it works practically the same way, just without Aura. * Zaunig is sometimes called "Mr. Overreactor", "Gentleman", or "The Handyman". Personal Stats Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: ?? Height: 5'6 ft Likes: Playing pranks, being lazy, sweets, cleanliness, soft things, gambling, any type of game, reading Dislikes: Tight clothing (On him only, not on others), other than that, almost nothing Laterality: '''Ambidextrous (Right-handed and left-handed) '''Eye Color: Glowing Cyan Blue Hair Color: Raven Black Hobbies: Playing pranks, reading Values: Simply enjoy life Status: Alive and active (Doing what he usually does: prank, eat, "fight", -insert one of the things he likes here-, go do the same thing in other verses and dimensions, sleep, repeat) Affiliation: Unknown Previous Affiliation: Unknown Alignment: '''Chaotic Good '''Color Identity: Dark Blue Pictures -Work in Progress Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Reality Warpers Category:Aura Users Category:Probability Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Hax Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Acausality Users Category:Space-Time Manipulation Users